


Red Butterflies

by seungskwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungskwan/pseuds/seungskwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which seungcheol is on death row and jihoon is always right there beside him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> basically i had to write a story about death row for ela and decided to make it jicheol and therefore i'll post it here. also i didn't proofread this at all. ps this is in point of view of the guard, jeonghan

“I told you I’m sorry, okay? I really didn’t mean to, Jihoon. You know that. You know we were planning our future; we were waiting for our marriage, our children, everything. I wanted that, and I wanted you.” The male had been going on for who knows how long, repeating the same words over and over again. Every five minutes I had made my rounds, asking if he was waiting for anyone and when they would show up. And every time I asked that, I would get the same answer, that he had everything he could possibly ever need right there with him.

“I’m really sorry and I,” he paused to let his eyes droop down to his fingers intertwined with each other. Guilt. That look was way too familiar to me. “I love you a lot, Jihoon. It was a mistake. Please know it wasn’t on purpose, that it wasn’t my fault. Please,” he pleaded again.

Seungcheol didn’t have a lot of time left before he would have his life taken from him. Over the months I had guarded the inmates, he was one of the few that I had grown to enjoy seeing everyday. One of the few that didn’t threaten my life every time I walked them out of their cell (ironic though, as they would be the ones having their life gone soon.) He would talk to me about his life, his family, and his passions on our short walks to and from the cell. I would hear him constantly going on about how he always dreamt of being famous, only to have that dream replaced with hopes of being let go to see Jihoon. I didn’t know who Jihoon was. 

Majority of the people locked up are here for the same reason, that being murder. Seungcheol was just like everyone else, and I had to continue reminding myself that. I couldn’t get too friendly with any of the inmates for my own good, I was told that multiple times in training. Whenever another guard would see my smile towards Seungcheol, I was pulled to the side to be reminded again. But it hurt me to see him suffering in here no matter how much I tried to convince myself he was yet another man who attempted to kill someone, and he succeeded. It was hard to think of him that way when Seungcheol would sit against his cell door, rocking himself to sleep as he whispered about how much he loved Jihoon. 

Another guard gave me a glance. I took that as a cue to walk towards Seungcheol.

“Inmate, time is almost up. Are you sure there’s no one coming?” His eyes peered up into mine. Dark, brown eyes wallowed with depression, or doubt. I didn’t know which one it was, and I didn’t think it mattered because looking down at the lost boy in front of me affected me either way. 

“I told you. I have all that I need right here.” I nodded at him, giving him a hand gesture to stand up. He looked unsure of himself and followed anyway. It was time for what we both knew had been coming, though neither of us wanted to say it. We didn’t have to. Seungcheol murmured something I couldn’t quite make out as we began walking down the hall, followed by three other guards for safety purposes.

As Seungcheol was placed into a chair, limbs locked tight so there was no way possibly to remove himself, I took once last glance at the boy. He was only twenty one. He could have had so much ahead of him, he could have had those dreams he wanted to accomplish if he wasn’t locked away in this forsaken place. 

Before being given his lethal injection, I had asked him if he wanted to say any last words before he would be killed. He nodded his head and smiled thoroughly up at me. He smiled, as if he didn’t know he would soon be dead. 

“Jihoon is right beside me, so I’ll be fine. Get it over with.”

Choi Seungcheol, twenty one years old, killed on lethal injection after murder of husband Lee Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> basically if you couldn't understand, seungcheol was on death penalty for killing jihoon and believed that jihoon was still with him. jeonghan was the guard watching him talk to himself.


End file.
